


A high school story

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	A high school story

A popular boy and a nerd can be together, Bruce is a nerdy boy and Clint is a player on the basketball team.


End file.
